This invention relates to a machine for cleaning contaminants from workpieces and, more particularly, to a machine for washing lubricant from particulate workpieces such as newly formed screws.
One type of machine for washing screws or the like is disclosed in Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,994. In that machine, a cleaning solution is sprayed into a tub which holds a batch of screws and which spins about an upright axis to wash and then dry the screws. In another type of machine, particulate workpieces are washed as they are advanced continuously through a drum which is rotated about a generally horizontal axis. A helical conveyor flight is secured to the inner wall of the drum and advances the workpieces axially within the drum as the latter rotates.
The present invention relates to a parts washing machine of the horizontal drum type. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine in which the parts are introduced into the drum through an opening in a ring at the entrance end of the drum, the parts then being picked up by the helical conveyor flight for advancement through the drum.